


我的女孩

by beautywind



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 一早在跟阿寒分享MCU一系列的照片時，她對驚奇隊長x尼克福瑞這兩人照片湊在一起非常感興趣，一時靈感來了就短打了這篇給她。至於為何是ABO設定啊，就只是想寫而已沒有原因（毆）





	我的女孩

尼克福瑞一直覺得自己能身為一個貝塔真是太幸運了，不僅不會受發情期所苦，也無需定時注射抑制劑，還因懷孕率極低可以在真的有需求解決時也不怕懷上。

嗯，雖然他目前為止也還沒試過被插，但這不是重點，他只是想表達當個貝塔真他媽的爽爆了。

雖然有人問過他難道不嚮往屬於阿法跟歐咩嘎間那難以用言語描述的吸引跟羈絆嗎？以及在心甘情願結合並永久標記後得到的快感是貝塔永遠無法體會的。

但世事總不能盡如人意，要說他有時沒羨慕起那些散發氣味最終像童話故事般與註定的阿法結合後生子，過著開開心心的生活，那是騙人的；但同樣他也無法忘記他們受發情所苦時帶來的種種不便，更不要提及那些怵目驚心的犯罪了。

如果人能再次選擇自己的第二性別，他還是會毫不猶豫選擇當個貝塔。

他也一直認為自己對阿法不會有什麼格外憧憬，嗯，這並不是否認男女阿法很吸引人，而是他對待阿法的態度不會跟他對待貝塔及歐咩嘎有過大的雙重標準。

一直到那個會發光發熱的女孩出現在他的生命裡。

「我想這跟她是阿法沒關係，而是你喜歡上人家了。」瑪利亞這麼對他說，自從卡蘿走了以後，他們偶爾還是保持聯繫、會一起喝酒之類的，當時一度謠傳他交女朋友了，尼克福瑞對外的說法總是一貫：「我不會否認也不會承認有關這件事的細節。」

但他總是不由自主摸著那個逼逼扣，特別的、只屬於他的逼逼扣。

瑪利亞總笑說貝塔因為不受信息素干擾，好處就是沒什麼藉口可以掩飾衝動性的行為，受吸引就是受吸引了，這沒什麼好辯解的。

面對一位獨自撫育小孩的單身母親，福瑞一點也不懷疑她在感情上的經驗也許比自己還豐富，就像面對一個老兵那樣，福瑞總是虛心受教。

喵的一聲，有時呆頭鵝會跳上他的辦公桌干擾他辦公，在自己打電腦的時候一屁股坐到鍵盤上。

「你想她嗎？」自覺學不乖的福瑞總還是忍不住伸手觸摸柔軟的橘毛，見呆頭鵝一臉享受的磨蹭自己的掌心，他有那麼一瞬間想像著如果伸手撫摸卡蘿的金髮，會是怎樣的感覺呢？

大概是鼻血止不住的疼痛吧？福瑞想像了一下鼻樑被揍斷的灼熱感，他是一點都不妄想那名女孩會對自己抱有任何朋友以外的想法。

但是每晚他都會望著星空、手裡反覆把玩著逼逼扣想著女孩此時在做什麼呢？是否一樣奉獻己身，讓自己發光發熱的英雄形象深深烙印在受益者心裡，久久難以忘懷呢？

雖然他都不知道自己算是受害者還是受益者了，胸口在想起女孩的時候，總是會陣陣作痛。

福瑞小心翼翼收起逼逼扣，每天攜帶著還要防止不要誤觸是個大學問，雖然他不只一次想過按下去是否自己的夢想就能成真了？

但跟女孩歷經了這麼多，他只收起自己幼稚且無聊的奢望，還有很多事要做，女孩是、他也是，不能因為純粹的思念就把人千里迢迢叫來，那樣太不負責、也太欠揍了。

「我當時話真是說得太滿了……」福瑞露出一抹苦笑，想起當時雙手拿著盤子的自己高聲反問卡蘿：「你以為我會沒事騷擾你嗎？」

還真的會有那麼一點點呢，只是他不敢這麼做。

那時的自己其實只是想掩飾得到這份聯繫的喜悅吧？年紀漸長的福瑞早看穿當年的自己在想些什麼。他既希望因重大事故而帶來的重逢之日不要到來，卻又悄悄想像著當那天真的來臨時，該跟女孩說些什麼？

尷尬的笑著解釋自己沒保護好地球，還需要她來拯救？可能鼻子上還狼狽的沾著泥血？在女孩面前，他從不覺得自己需要維持神盾局局長的威嚴；在女孩面前，他依舊是那個錯把佛萊肯當小貓、只會拿膠帶裝逼的二貨。

然而當他逐漸感受不到自己的指尖時，福瑞才知道原來事事果然不能盡如人意，他沒辦法當面跟女孩嬉鬧，或者嘗試、冒著鼻樑斷裂的風險觸摸那頭金黃色的頭髮。

重逢的機會明明就在眼前，他卻無法親眼見證。

在他逐漸要握不住逼逼扣的時候，腦子裡的念頭只剩下女孩的身影、她舉手砲碎水族箱得意洋洋的模樣，種種的影像最後倒帶到他伸手去敲公共電話玻璃的那一幕。

當初是他主動找到女孩的；而今他希望女孩能來找他。

一直不敢說出口的話，哽在喉頭也沒能機會說出，只是不斷、不斷的想著。

快來找我，我最敬佩的女孩。

快來找我，我敬佩的女孩。

**我的女孩。**

**我的。**

 

完

 

後記：

其實這篇只是想詮釋局長單戀的心情（被打），最後一段的心聲我自己腦中是想著掩飾的話語漸漸灰飛煙滅的感覺，當「敬佩的」消失以後，就會暴露局長單純希望能跟卡蘿在一起的渴望。

這對真的很可愛捏，在我其他CP注定要涼/拆的時候，也許還能繼續肖想的一對。

希望下次有機會再見！

 

By 舞飛音


End file.
